It is known to provide various forms of automatic firing pin safety devices in addition to the usual safety catch, safety pin, safety lever and the like. Such firing pin safety devices are provided to prevent contact of the firing pin with the cartridge and consequent discharge of the firearm, after the usual safety catch or the like has been released, in the event that the firearm is dropped or otherwise subjected to impact. In one known arrangement in a hand gun the safety device comprises an element which is resiliently mounted on a movable part of the weapon and which is actuated by the trigger via the hammer.